It is known to provide a mirror assembly that is adjustably mounted to an interior portion of a vehicle, such as via a double ball pivot or joint mounting configuration where the mirror casing and reflective element are adjusted relative to the interior portion of a vehicle by pivotal movement about the double ball pivot configuration. Often, the plastic interfaces, such as between a bezel and mirror housing and/or between a bezel and glass reflective element, may cause a noise or squeak when the mirror assembly is adjusted, such as when a driver adjusts the mirror reflective element to provide a desired rearward field of view.